The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner hose with an electric conductor in a groove of the hose wall. Different embodiments of such hoses are known.
For example, the Pat. No. 87 344 of the German Democratic Republic shows a synthetic material hose with an electric conductor which is made of a copper wire worked into the wall. Such a structure requires that the wall thickness of the hose material is sufficient.
In many instances, however, it is desirable to keep the wall thickness of such hoses as small as possible. In this instance, the hose is made of easily flexible material and suitably the hose forms a self-supporting unit in the form of a vacuum hose.
For example, German Patent Publication (DE-OS) No. 27 05 335 shows such a hose in which the hose is provided with screw type grooves. The grooves are outwardly open and serve for taking up an electric conductor. The conductor is held in position by the dove-tailed cross-section. This known structure, however, requires an electrical conductor of unnecessary length and a certain manufacturing method for the hose.